The invention relates to a vacuum cleaning appliance having a stand which is movable along a floor surface, and a suction device having a device upper part which is mounted on the stand, and a dirt collection container situated beneath the device upper part, the stand having at least one lifting device and an actuating element which is pivotable about a horizontal pivot axis for raising and lowering the dirt collection container, which in its raised position abuts against the device upper part in a flow-tight manner, and in its lowered position is situated at a distance from the device upper part and rests on the floor surface.
These types of vacuum cleaning appliances are often also referred to as industrial vacuum cleaners. They are used in particular for suction of dust on machines and equipment. The vacuum cleaning appliances have a stand which has casters and which may be moved along a floor surface. The suction device, which has a device upper part and a dirt collection container situated beneath the device upper part, is mounted on the stand. The device upper part includes a suction unit by means of which the dirt collection container may be acted on with negative pressure. This enables suctioned material, in particular dust, to be drawn into the dirt collection container. During normal operation of the vacuum cleaning appliance, the dirt collection container abuts against the device upper part in a flow-tight manner. For emptying, the dirt collection container may be transferred from its raised position, in which it abuts against the device upper part in a flow-tight manner, to a lowered position in which it is situated at a distance from the device upper part and rests on the floor surface. The dirt collection container may then be removed from the stand and emptied. For this, it may be provided that casters are disposed on the dirt collection container, by means of which the lowered dirt collection container may be moved along the floor surface.
For raising and lowering the dirt collection container, at least one lifting device is used which is situated on the stand of the vacuum cleaning appliance. An actuating element which is pivotable about a horizontal pivot axis is associated with the lifting device. The dirt collection container may be raised and lowered by means of the lifting device, by pivoting the actuating element.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a vacuum cleaning appliance of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that the vacuum cleaning appliance is easier to handle.